shooting star
by Brittanasmylife
Summary: what if there was a shooting at mckinley? what if brittana, faberry, klaine and the rest would be there? who gets hurt?
1. when the gun goes bang

**AN: So this will be the first story I will be putting for you guys out here. I am writing 2 other stories that are for a longer term, this will be a short story unless you guys want to keep me writing. If you want to see something or have a question just tell me and hopefully you will give me some ideas too. This story is mainly Brittana based and is about a shooting at McKinley high if Santana, Kurt, Rachel would be there. I'm going to switch POV's and also all mistakes are mine I try my best to not make them but still.**

 **I don't own Glee off course.**

 **I hope you guys like it.**

It was almost time to get to the Glee club rehearsal and Santana was making her way to her locker where Brittany was waiting for her. When she saw Brittany standing there a giant smile came across her face her mood went from good to amazingly perfect in less than 2.0 seconds.

"Hey sexy." She greeted her with a small peck on Brittany's lips. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah I just need to see the lady's room real quick." She answered while picking up her back bag.

"You need me to come?"

"No it's okay I'll see you at glee club." she pecked Santana's lips ones more before turning around swaying her hips devilisious with a grin.

'god I love her so much' she thought making her way inside the choir room.

"Satan!" Santana turned around to where she was being called out.

"Fabray where is your garden gnome?"

"Her name is Rachel! And she went to the bathroom." She answered slightly mad at the comment.

"God women!" they heard Puck sighing.

"Alright guys I have good ne-." Mr. Schuester got cut off by two load bangs. After everyone cursed and asked what was going on he went to the doors and locked them. "get down everyone!" he demanded while hiding behind the music equipment. Eventually everything came into his place and they all knew what was going on. Sam and Mercedes were holding each other behind the piano together with Brad, Kurt was sobbing in Blaine's neck. Puck and Finn were in a corner in total shock, Artie, Sugar, Rory and Joe all sat together trying to calm each other down. Tina was full on crying about Mike who wasn't in the room. Santana was almost crying and wanted to go find Brittany.

"Quinn?" she shuffle closer to the small blond that was alone sobbing in her knees because of Rachel. "Quinn you need to help me."

"wh- what?" she sobbed tilting her head up to gaze over Santana's blurry eyes.

"You need to distract Schue and the rest."

"why?"

"I need to go find Britt… and Rachel." She added at the end knowing how much Quinn was hurting.

"Santana you can't do that, I-it's too dangerous."

"Quinn I swear to god, if I don't go find Britt now I will h-hate myself forev-ver. I-I can't lose her!" she said halfway through beginning to tear up.

"Okay… but Please b-be safe." With a single nod Quinn stood up and went over to the left door of the choir room acting like she was going to break out the room. Mr. Schue and almost all the other guys in the room tried to hold her back while she was kicking to get out their grip. When Santana saw that nobody was paying attention to her she moved to the other door and quickly opened it and snuck out closing the door quietly behind her.

She looked at the empty hallway with papers scattered around, she took a few steps in the direction off the closest bathroom she thought Britt would be hiding. Silently praying she would be there safe and sound, when she passed a row lockers and was going to turn the corner she heard heavy footsteps. Before she knew it she got pulled into the supply closet by her arm and fell to the ground.

"what the-." She got cut off by a hand over her mouth demanding to shut up.

 _Please…please…_ **BANG!** Santana heard a small voice outside in the hallway begging for her life, she didn't recognize the voice but whether it was someone she knew or not she didn't deserve it. She slowly opened her eyes and saw with who she was faced with. _Karofsky_

"Please Lopez keep quiet I don't want to die." He begged while he slowly retracted his hand from her mouth, she nodded and kept quiet until they heard the footsteps fading outside.

"Dave what's going on?"

"That dude… Rick I think and a few more guys on the hockey team are shooting." He said with a dry throat. "He said he's taking revenge or something."

"I need to go." She said while standing up and putting her hand on the doorknob until she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around.

"Santana I never said this but thanks… you really helped me even when I wasn't the best person." She smiled at Dave and nodded before giving him a small hug and making her way out the closet. _'what ironic' she thought._ When she dared to look to the right she was met with a fresh blood trail, most likely from the girl that was shot. She took a deep breath and silently made her way to the girls bathroom. She opened the door and looked under the stalls but didn't see any feet.

"Britt…?" she quietly whispered.

"San!" Brittany appeared out one of the stalls with red puffy eyes and immediately took the brunette in her arms silently sobbing.

"Babe are you hurt?" She asked worriedly. And felt Brittany shaking her head into her neck. "Wait Britt where is Rachel?" Santana questioned after seeing two more students come out of the stalls with tears in their eyes neither off them Rachel.

"I don't know why?"

"Quinn said she was on her way here."

"oh my god!" Brittany gasped holding Santana's hand.

"Come on, I'm getting you back to the choir room okay?" Brittany nodded and followed the strong Latina outside following closely behind her. When they came at the bloody corner Santana saw small drops off blood making a trail to the stairs remembering they weren't there before. She turned to face Brittany and made a gesture to the trail. They made their way to the door and slightly pushed it open. They followed the trail where it stopped under the first staircase and were faced with a terrified Rachel.

"Rach! Are you okay." Brittany dropped to her knees to check the small brunette.

"Y-Yeah I-I cut my hand when I closed m-my locker w-when I heard the sh-shot." She sobbed and showed her hand palm that was covered in half dried blood that came out off a cut that wasn't too deep to need stitches. "Is Quinn okay?" she asked looking desperately at Brittany who looked at Santana.

"Yeah she's alright, come on I'll take you to her." And just when she finished that sentence a new gunshot was heard but much farther away. With that they all made their way back at the hallway going to the choir room as fast as possible.

When they arrived at the door Santana began banging at the door fiercely. "Mr. Schue it's Santana!" she knew it wasn't smart to shout at this moment but she needed to put Brittany in safety. They heard shuffling at the other side of the door and when the key was turned in the lock the door swung open.

"HEY YOU!" they heard a shout at their left only to see Rick the stick standing with a gun in his hand and a smirk on his face. Santana saw at the corner of her eye that Rachel was already in the room and only she and Brittany were standing in the hallway.

"WHAT LOPEZ? DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING SNARKY TO SAY THIS TIME?" and with that he raised his gun. Santana did the only thing she knew and turned around bucking over Brittany shielding her away from Rick and the gun.

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

With the last shot being fired Santana pushed Brittany in the choir room and almost cat jumped inside too. Puck instantly closed the door and pushed together with Finn a chest in front of the room, they heard Rick at the other side of the door trying to get in by fidgeting with the doorknob and throwing himself at the door. After a minute or so it ended and heard Rick retreating back in the McKinley hallways.

Rachel almost immediately launched herself at a sobbing Quinn on the floor. Hushing her and telling her it's all going to be okay. Brittany went over to Kurt and the others hugging them and telling how much she loved them over and over again. Mr. Schue saw that Santana was still standing there blindly looking in front of her.

"Santa-" he was cut off when he placed his hand on her shoulder and felt to the ground. Santana felt an enormous sting in her left side and when she touched it slightly she felt a warm liquid starting to flow on her fingers. She retracted her hand and saw what it was. _Blood_

"shit" she hissed.

"Santana your side!" Mr. Schue almost cried out touching Santana's left side just below her ribs.

"Fuck!" Santana hissed still holding her shoulder for dear life.

"SANTANA!" Brittany felt on the floor next to her. "yo-you're shot!"…

That's when Santana felt the pain starting to sneak through, the exploding feeling in her side. Mr. Schue quickly removed his sweater and held it firmly at her side. "Britt take off your jacket." She quickly took the knitted jacket and handed it to Schue " Santana hold this firmly to you side okay?" she nodded lazy and took the already bloody sweater pushing it into the wound. At the mean time almost everyone was standing beside the Latina crying or praying. Mr. Schue placed Brittany's jacket around his sweater around Santana's waist to keep it there.

"Santana this is going to hurt okay?" she nodded and took Brittany's hand in hers and looked up at her piercing blue eyes. Just when Schue tied the jacket hard around her waist and she cried out in pain letting her head hang down a single tear escaping.

"sshh San it's okay." Brittany kept telling her over and over again. After almost ten minutes everyone was back on the ground but this time closer to the Latina. "San?" Brittany whispered and Santana looked up raising her eyebrow.

"I-I love you s-so much." She almost sobbed. Santana placed her hand on her cheek and caressed the skin beneath it with her thumb.

"I love you too Britt-Britt." She smiled and pulled her till their lips connected. She felt Brittany's lip quiver and ended the kiss placing her arm around Brittany. They cuddled together on the floor Brittany silently tucked under Santana's arm. She saw that Santana's eyes started to close.

"Babe." She slightly shook the Latina. She looked at Brittany and smiled adorably. "you need to stay awake… stay with me."

Santana tried to straighten up a little. "always." She answered kissing her fiercely. Brittany retracted from the kiss.

"don't do that." She said looking at the floor.

"don't do what?"

"kiss me like it's the last time you w-will, like you are going to fucking die here." She looked up staring at Santana with teary eyes.

"Britt…" she tried to calm her but failed miserably knowing once she starts to use curse words it's for real.

"No! it's my fault you got shot, I had to go to the god damn bathroom. That's why you had to sneak out to get me. That's why you got shot. This is all my fucking fault. It's all my fau-"

"STOP!" Santana said firmly and placed her hands on both side of Brittany's cheeks. "it's not your fault. You had to go to the bathroom it's just coincidence. I came for you because I love you and me being shot isn't your fault either. You aren't the dickhead shooting Rick is!" she said ending her speech with a firm single kiss on Britt's lips. "I'm not going anywhere okay. We have a whole future together and I'll be damned if I let it slip for that little Dipshit!"

"do you mean that?... About a future together?"

"Britt I love you, you're my best friend, you're my soulmate, you're my one and only." She answered locking eyes.

 **QUINN'S POV**

I was sitting in the corner holding my best friend in my arms. I know Rachel since we were little, when she moved to Lima about 12 years ago we were immediately best friends. The only thing I didn't tell Rachel is that I'm falling for her, she knows I like girls but I don't know if she feels the same way. Sometimes she does or says these little things that it almost seems she's flirting with me.

"Is she going to make it?" Rachel pulled me out of my thoughts. Honestly I don't know Santana is losing more blood per minute and getting paler every second. She's hanging in there but even the dumbest person knew she needed to go to the hospital to make it. But I couldn't tel her that I needed to give her hope. _Yeah right_

"Yeah, you know her she's tough."

The only response I got was a look that said _don't lie to me._

"Q…"

That's it I can't keep this to me. My life can be over in a couple of minutes and if I die I want to die knowing she knows the truth.

"Rach I need to tell you something now before I lose the courage because I don't want to die here and not telling you how I feel about us."

Next thing I knew I felt soft lips on mine gently moving. Before I could wrap my mind around what was happening it stopped. _Did she just kiss me?_

"I love you" she looked me deep in my eyes, the corners of her lips slightly curving into a smile. I was speechless.

"A-are you serious?"

She took my hand lacing our fingers ad looked at me nodding.

"I- love you too, so much…" with that she leaned in for a passionate kiss.

 **BRITTANY'S POV**

"San?..." we were still sitting my head on her shoulder playing with her fingers praying we would get through this. I couldn't lose her she was everything for me.

"Hmm?" I lifted my head up looking in her eyes. The only thing I saw was pain, I know she's in pain but she needs to stay with me. Only thinking about the pain she has to feel right now made my eyes water, a tear found its way down my cheek but was gone faster than a blink by a soft hand cupping my cheek and caressing it. I looked up and was met with the most beautiful brown orbs I know.

"You know how much I love you right?" I chuckled at the sight, still trying to be funny when she was almost dying.

"Don't ever blame this on you okay? Whatever happens don't blame it on you." She looked at me serious waiting for me to answer.

"San…" I couldn't I couldn't just say it because I know it isn't the truth.

"No Britt I don't want to hear this you have nothing to feel sorry for, I love you and this isn't your fault okay?"

I nodded

"Promise me."

"I promise San." She smiled and kissed me letting her hand fall from my cheek and the next thing I knew her face fell and her body started trembling. trembles changed into shakes and before I could react she was lying on the floor pulsating.

"SAN!" I screamed holding her pulsating body.

"she's in shock!" Mr. Schue said trying to hold her with me. But only seconds after there was blood coming out her mouth sliding down her cheeks.

"DON'T DIE ON ME SAN!...not like this…p-please." I yelled soon my words turning into whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: hyyyyy, so first of all I want to thank you guys who liked my first chapter. So like you asked I'm going to continue writing, I hope you like it though. I just opened a new beer and I'm just going to relax and go to bed after because it's like 1:10 pm here. Please review, I like to read your opinion. Always tell me what you want to see next.**

 **I don't own anything** _ **duh…**_

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **PUCK'S POV**

 _DON'T DIE ON ME SAN!...not like this…p-please._

Fuck it I can't take this anymore! Santana is about to die and nobody's doing something I'm like her lesbro I need to do something. So I got up from the floor and went over to her. _Oh god_ it's even worse up close than from far away, on the floor was blood, her side was covered in blood and she was even coughing up blood.

I squatted and picked her up bridal style not caring or hearing what the rest is saying to me.

"FINN! Open the door!" I yelled.

"Puck what the fuck are you doing?!" I could hear behind me. I was getting angrier per second, I kicked with my foot against the chest in front of the door blocking it.

"Damn it I'm not letting her die here! So open this fucking door now!" everyone stood there stunned looking at me like I was crazy. Finn was the first to move pushing the chest away from the door.

"I'm coming with you" he said and I knew I couldn't change his mind. He opened the door and with one more look at Brittany who was full on crying I knew I was doing the right thing, I had to save her.

* * *

 **FINN'S POV**

I locked the door behind me and could hear inside that they were moving the chest in front of it. We took a few steps in the direction of the school's exit. I knew most of the school's hallways and from where we were that we had to go through a few more halls, one staircase down and after a few halls we would be there, not knowing what to expect what we would find there. The last couple of minutes there weren't fired any bullets at least non that we would hear. I looked at Puck and I nodded starting to walk behind him.

"She stopped coughing blood."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked not knowing the answer.

"Not really I don't feel her breathing." _Shit_ I thought. The relation I had with Santana wasn't the best but it could be worse. When I sort of outed her she was mad at me and I can still feel the slap she gave me, and of course she wasn't my favorite person but I didn't hate her. _Wait no I DON'T hate her_

When we were at the staircase I opened the door for Puck and followed behind him. We descended and when I looked at the left I could see a body under the stairs, I didn't recognize him but I saw his letterman jacket and knew he was on the football team. I shook my head and continued following Puck.

"Ssshhh…" puck said lowering his head like he was trying to hide.

 **BANG**

The shot that we heard was coming from upstairs and not really in the neighborhood. After a couple of seconds we were at the ground floor.

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

These shot sounded much closer and before I knew it I saw someone passing the door.

* * *

 **BRITTANY'S POV**

it's almost 10 minutes since Puck and Finn left with the love of my life. I was still sobbing alone in a corner, almost everyone tried to come close to me but I couldn't. looked at my hands who are covered in blood and placed the at both of my sides silently sobbing.

I opened my eyes when I felt a warm arm around my shoulders. I looked up and was met with green eyes giving me a small smile.

"Quinn…"

"Sshh it's okay honey you don't have to say anything I know." She answered me laying her head on my shoulder and silently held me.

"I-I just want to hear some good news…"

"I have good news." I looked at her questioning her. "Rachel told me she loved me."

"Oh my god Quinn I'm so happy for you." I smiled pulling her in for a hug. "It was about time, now you can stop leering and drooling in secret at her. You can do it openly now." She chuckled and squeezed me tighter. After our bear hug she looked at me and I saw she was trying to say something.

"what's wrong Quinn?"

"I-it's just I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything."

"Yeah I know but I feel like a horrible friend right now, it's like I get to be happy with Rach while Santana is fighting for her life…"

"Oh Quinn you are an amazing friend and you deserve all the happiness in the world." I smiled at her. How could she think she's a bad friend

We sat there for a couple of minutes more just looking at the rest who were filming a video from Artie's camera.

 _Thanks mom for always supporting me and I love you so so much._ Blaine said with tears in his eyes.

 _Dad… Carol… Finn you guys are amazing. I love you dad._ Kurt said now sobbing in Blaine his arms.

"Britt do you want to say something?" Quinn asked me passing me the camera. I turned it on record and looked in the lens.

"mom, dad I love you guys so much. This year was amazing and it's all thanks to Santana, if she makes it will you take care of her? She actually saved my life… I love her so much. San? If you see I love you with whole my heart and you're the love of my life." I turned the camera off and handed it to Sam.

Minutes past in pure silence. There weren't any shots fired just, pure silence.

"OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" we all shot up at the loud banging and screaming from the other side of the door. We knew it was Rick.

I saw him moving behind the window of the door trying to get in one way or another.

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

When I opened my eyes I saw that he shot through the glass and was trying to open the door but couldn't because of the chest. We were almost all screaming when he stepped back and was aiming inside at us.

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **Klik… klik… klik**

"AAH YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDI-"

 **BANG**

I looked up and saw Rick falling to the ground.


	3. 2,5 AN

so i know it's been like what a week or so and i'm already working at the next chapter (i think also last chapter for THIS story) but i want to make it longer then the first two. i want to include al your wishes or whatever :D so what i'm saying if you have ANYTHING you wish to happen and i mean everything. if you want to see a dino than you will see a dino. _just kidding... or not...?_

 _hehe ;)_ so please tell me so i can write for you guys. i hope you will come up with some UBER DUPER MEGA FOXY IDEAS anyyyywayyyyssss

see ya guys later and again let me know just pm or review me.

much lovies xxx

Britt ... _yes it is my real name... #notkidding:)_


	4. Chapter 3

1…

2…

3…

" **CLEAR"**

"No response!"

" **RECHARGE"**

1…

2…

3…

" **CLEAR"**

Beep… beep… beep…

"She's back!" the nurse yelled.

"Come on girl, stay with us. There are people counting on you…" The doctor said looking at the pale Latina laying in front of him.

 _Beep… beep… beep…_

I slowly drifted into consciousness by an annoying beeping sound. _Is it already time for school?_ I turned my head to where the beeping sound was coming from and when I opened my eyes I saw a monitor with all kinds of numbers and lines that I think was my heartbeat. When I moved my hands I noticed I had something on my index finger. _The fuck?_ I turned my head and was met with a blurry figure that looked like a person sitting in a chair. I rubbed my eyes and hissed at pain jolting thru my abdomen.

"Mija!" I looked back to my left and finally the image was clear.

"Mom? Where am I? why, how.. what happened? Where's Brittany? Is she-"

"Santana! Please stay calm I will answer everything let me first go get a doctor." With that she stood up making her way to the door and opening it causing a beam of light to shine into the dimmed room. I closed my eyes and tried to remember everything that happened.

" _I promise San." I smiled and closed the gap that was between me and Brittany. But only a few seconds later I felt the most intense pain I ever felt._

" _SAN!" I heard Brittany yell to me but my body didn't respond. I wanted to talk but was cut off by warm blood making its way into my mouth._

" _she's in shock!" someone called. I opened my eyes and saw Mr. Schue holding me trying to steady my body that I couldn't control._

" _DON'T DIE ON ME SAN!...not like this…p-please." I felt a teardrop landing on my cheek. I tried to answer her, to say everything will be okay but my mouth wouldn't move. Slowly every sound became blurry like I was under water and every image became blurry. After that I was only met with darkness, not hearing or seeing anything. Just me and my thoughts._

"Santana..?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone calling my name. I opened my eyes and rubbed my temples trying to ease the intense headache I had. I looked up and saw a tall men wearing a white doctors vest, he looked like he was in his 40s.

"Santana? Can you hear me?" I looked in his eyes and nodded.

"Okay good I'm Dr. White, I'm the one who did your surgery. How do you feel?"

"I'm okay but my head is killing me." He nodded and picked up a clipboard that hung on my bed, he looked from the papers to the monitors a few times and wrote a few things down.

"Seems like you are doing fine but you will be here for a little while." I nodded

"How is your abdomen?"

"It hurts, what happened?" I asked trying to put the puzzle pieces together.

"You were shot twice in you abdomen. We succeeded in removing the bullets but they did form quite some damage. You have 3 broken ribs, and when you were brought in you had an internal bleeding but we were in time to stop it. You also have a concussion that was caused by a blow to your head." I just sat there nodding at everything he said, I seemed like every answer I got carried two more questions.

"What… what happened?" I asked again.

"There was a shooting at your school a couple of days ago and like I said you were shot." _A couple of day? How long have I been here?_

"W-where is Britt?" I asked with tears forming in my eyes. _Did she get hurt?_ I saw my mom looking back and forward between me and the doctor.

"Mom! Where is she?" I raised my voice causing my head to throb even more. "is… is she…?" I tried to ask but couldn't even form the words.

"Oh god Mija! No no off course not." My mom said sitting down in the chair beside taking my hand in hers. "She's fine, lo prometo."

"Then where is she?"

"She's here but with a friend of her, uhm… what's her name? Fabray I think?" _Quinn? What the fuck?_

"Quinn? Is she okay? What is she doing here?"

"Yeah she's okay she is here for her physiotherapy. She was shot in her leg but it went right thru her muscle tissue so she is here to regain some strength." I just sat there with an 'o' shaped mouth.

"I think it will be done in like an half an hour." She said with a soft smile. "Mija?"

"Yeah mami?"

"Te quiero, I- I almost thought I lost you…" she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh mami I love you too. And I would never leave you." I tried to hug her but the massive pain restricted me not to.

"Try to sleep a little bit okay? I will be here when you wake up." She said and kissed my forehead. With that I closed my eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 **QUINN'S POV**

It's almost been a week since the shooting. Santana is still fighting for her life, the doctors said she was stable but not an hour after that statement she went right back to critical. Almost everyone is been here for the last week visiting Santana or me. Yeah, here I am doing physical therapy with Britt by my side helping me. I took her with me instead of Rachel because I saw how she was falling apart seeing Santana like that. The police is still trying to put all the pieces together about what happened and are trying every day to talk to us but instead of them we were trying to forget about what happened. We were lucky enough the police made it in time to safe us.

 _Flashback_

 _I shook with every shot that Rick fired._

 _ **BANG**_ _I held Brittany tighter beside me._

 _ **BANG**_ _he still stood there with a smirk on his face._

 _ **BANG**_ _After that shot I felt a jolting pain in my leg that I immediately fainted in Brittany's arm but woke up only a second after hearing another shot._

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **Klik… klik… klik**_ _He kept pulling the trigger aiming at us but nothing came out. After he noticed he looked at the gun and began cursing and dug his hand in his pocket fishing out bullets and tried to reload his gun._

 _"AAH YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDI-"_

 _ **BANG**_ _every one saw how Rick and the bullets fall on the floor._

 _Seconds after that a whole swat team came in and started asking things but we were in too much a state to say something. When we were all safe and sound outside the school building we were all leaded to an ambulance, there wasn't a sign of Puck, Finn or Santana. I was immediately send to the hospital because I was shot in my leg luckily for me it went right thru._

"Quinn?" I looked up from the chair I was sitting in while Brittany was signing me out of my session at the physiotherapist. I saw Britt waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"I said that Rachel just arrived so I said we will meet her upstairs." I smiled at hearing the name of my girlfriend. _Yeah I said my girlfriend_

After I came out my operation Rachel was there beside me holding my hand. That's when I knew I never want to lose her so I asked her to be my girlfriend. I nodded at Britt and took my crutches while standing up and making my way to the elevator with her.

The elevator made a noise and the doors slid open revealing my gorgeous girlfriend. I made my way to where she was sitting outside of Santana's room and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey baby."

"Hello to you too." She smiled sweetly but it turned into a nervous one after she saw Brittany making her way towards the door of Santana's room.

"Uh…Britt can I talk to you I need to tell something?" brittany Raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Yeah what is it?" she asked taking a step towards us.

"It's Santana." Brittany's eyes shot open at the mention of her girlfriends name.

"What wrong? What happened? Is she…?" her eyes started to water and I didn't know what was going on.

"No no her mom left a couple of minutes ago and she told me that she woke up an half an hour ago."

"S-she's awake?" she asked with a single tear rolling down her cheek.


End file.
